My Best Friend Miley
by the.tiffany.and.michelle.show
Summary: a collection of moments between two best friends. Miley Stewart and Nate Grey. HM/Camp Rock Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**So Tiffany and I were bored one day and didn't have anything to do so I asked her kindly to give me something to do and so with a couple of ims and about twenty minutes later this little game started. But what started as a game turned out to be a beautiful beginning to a silly story. **

**More info on our little game can be found on the profile page to this account so check it out and give us some feedback!**

* * *

**Title: The Fort With the Bucket Roof**

**Author: Miixaoo**

**Challenge:**

**-must include a bucket**

**-"take that stick out of that hole"**

* * *

Seven year old Nate was in the backyard next to a pile of cardboard boxes that were suppose to resemble some sort of fort while his best friend Miley ran back and forth to the garage. Usually it's the boy that's all energetic and the girl is the one that was suppose to play with dolls, but Miley wasn't the typical girl. She liked to roll in the mud with the boys.

"Would you stop standing there and help me?" the little girl snapped as she dropped a pile of rubbish onto the ground.

"What am I suppose to do?"

Sighing dramatically, Miley started sorting through the pile. "You're a boy. Aren't you suppose to know what to do when it comes to building things?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Nate digged through the junk with her. "What are you gonna do with this?" he asked, holding up a blue **bucket**.

"Put it over your head." For a little girl she was quite sassy. Taking it from him, she carefully placed it on top of a section of the cardboard. "It's a roof!"

"I don't understand you sometimes," he mumbled.

She rolled her eyes and continued with her work. Nate on the other hand wasn't very interested in the building process and just wanted to go play something that didn't require work, so while she wasn't looking he tried to leave. But it was like she had a sixth sense or something because the moment he stepped onto the porch she stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, her hands on her hips. "You better get back here and help me."

Defeated, Nate dragged his feet all the way back to her side. He didn't even know why he even bothered to defy her because she always got what she wanted. "What do you need me to do?" he asked.

She bossed him around and together they worked to finish their fort which was starting to look more like a deformed castle.

"Nicholas Grey!" Miley screeched, making Nate jump. "You take that **stick out of that hole** right now."

She walked over to where he was and pulled the twig from the ground, throwing it behind her back before taking a step back to take a look. "Now it's done," she said while he shook his head at her.

Crawling through the hole, they sat across from each other, marveling over how cool it turned out. "Nate," she said, nudging his side. "You're always gonna be my best friend right?"

Nate sat thinking about all the times she pushed him around and yelled at him and never wanted to play any of the games he wanted to play before answering. "I'm too scared you'll beat me up if I ever tried to stop being your best friend."

"Good answer," she smiled, giving him a hug while he tried to push her away because even though she was his best friend, she was still a girl and girls had cooties.

* * *

**(NOTE: Someone said they were reporting us because of the guidelines set forth by , so I went in and changed the characters to follow the guidlines set forth by fanfiction. Instead of Nick Jonas, it is Nate Grey. It's a HM/Camp Rock Crossover. -Tiffany)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey there, it's Tiffany. Thanks to those who reviewed and favored us so far. :) we appreciate the support. Just a few notes, because someone reported us or something, we changed the characters a little bit. Instead of Nick Jonas, it's Nate Grey, :) HM/CR crossover. So ff can say anything cause we are following the rules. Hopefully you enjoy the story, honestly, we tried to keep it lighthearted, it is really just a story about a friendship between two seven years old. And Miley is the boss/trouble maker. Nate is her sidekick. :) Of course, Michelle's shot was so much better than mine, but I attempted to write to the best of my abilities, please don't hold the suckiness against me. :)

* * *

Title: A Turtle Name Pinky and the Cookie Eater

Author: ttran59

Challenge:

- a turtle name Pinky

- the quote, "that feels slimy" & "I told you not to eat it."

* * *

The little hand extended dipping into the side of the glass tank, little fingers enclosing around the hard shelled body. With a gentle grasp, he held the little critter in the palms of his hand, his eyes watched in amusement as the little head peered out of the tiny shell. Running his fingertips across the smooth shell, the little boy smiled.

"What are you doing?" the voice called from the doorway.

His eyes immediately darted over to the sound, his eyes lit up at the little girl standing on the edge of his room. Waving a hand forward he spoke, "Miley, you're here!"

The little brunette smiled widely, exposing the large gap between her two front tooth, "What are you holding there Natey?"

Raising his hand forward, his voice filled with pride, he extended the little green turtle, "It's my new pet turtle, my mommy just got it for me."

Immediately Miley's face contorted into a frown, as she slowly inched closer, extending a hesitant hand, she asked quietly, "Can I touch it?"

Nodding his head excitedly, he held the little green turtle forward, as Miley graze her fingertip across the hard shell. Her face immediately turned into disgust as she screech loudly, "Eww,** that feels slimy**."

Wiping her hand quickly on her pant leg, Nate quickly wrapped his hand shielding the little turtle, as he stood tall, "Hey, don't hurt **Pinky**'s feeling."

Miley's eyes widen, "Pinky?"

A small smile appeared on his lips before he nodded enthusiastically, "That's his name."

Shrugging her shoulder, she stood up, "Do you want to go into the kitchen, I smelt cookies on the way in."

Grinning widely, he placed the little pet turtle back into his tank, before he followed her out the door. The two kids in step, made their way down the long hallway and entered into the Grey' kitchen. The sweet scent of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies filled the air, their eyes landed onto the warm plate of cookies on the center of the table. With little hands, they each grabbed a tiny cookie, sinking their little teeth into the soft dough, before they heard the authoritative voice.

With her arm placed on her hip, she eyed the two little kids before her caught red handed, "What do you think you're doing?"

In an instant the remainder of both cookies dropped from their little hands before Miley's voice filled the air, "**I told you not to eat it.**"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey there it's Tiffany... this is one of Michelle's, and it's my favorite one so far. :) Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you like the story so far. Reviews are really appreciated... oh and JOIN THE CHALLENGE! More information can be found on the bio/main page.

* * *

Title: Beary and the Purple Toothbrush

Author: Miixaoo

Challenge:

Overly sensitive Miley

A sparkly purple toothbrush

Miley was sprawled out on the carpeted floor of her room coloring in her princess coloring book. She was taking her time to make sure she didn't color outside of the lines, every stroke of the crayon precisely where she calculated it to be. The most recent Disney CD was playing through the speakers of her CD player as she sang along to the song. So concentrated on making the picture perfect and singing, she didn't hear her best friend walk into her room.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, her head whipping up towards where her CD player was sitting to find Nate standing besides it. "Why'd you turn off my music?"

"Well I tried getting your attention but you couldn't hear me," he explained.

"Well that doesn't mean you can just come into someone's room and turn off their music," she huffed, forgetting about the picture she had been working on. Scrambling to stand on her feet, she stood in front of Nate.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, going to sit on her bed.

"No!" Miley whined, pushing him to get off of her bed. "You're gonna wrinkle the sheets."

"Okay," Nate replied, trying to get her to stop pushing him. "I'll just sit on the floor."

"What are you doing here anyways?" she asked him.

"I wanted to come over and play."

"Let's play house!" Miley squealed. "You be the daddy and I'll be the mommy and…." she said as she scanned her room. Picking up a teddy bear she held it up for him to see. "and Beary can be the baby!"

Groaning, Nate got up from the floor. "Can't we play something like hide and seek?"

"No," she answered, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Fine… how do we play house?"

Breaking out into a smile, Miley clapped her hands together as she started to give him instructions for the game. "You have to call me honey and do everything I say."

"This doesn't sound like a fun game," Nate grumbled, making Miley stare at him with her hands on her hips. "honey."

"Much better," she smiled. "Okay, now you take care of Beary while I make dinner."

She ran off into the corner of her room where her table was and started setting the table with her teacups and mini plates and silver wear. Walking to her 'Playskool" kitchen set, she started to make dinner while Nate just sat on the floor with his back against her bed with Beary in his lap.

"Dinner's ready!" Miley called out, placing the plastic pizza pieces onto the plates. Nate got off the floor, accidentally dropping Beary onto the floor.

"Nate!"

"What?" Nate asked in confusion as he picked Beary up by its head.

"That's not how you treat a baby!" she exclaimed, rushing to his side to take Beary from him. She cradled the stuffed bear in her arms, rocking it back and forth. "It's okay Beary, mommy will make you all better," she cooed while Nate just stared at her.

She walked over to the table and took a seat, Nate following behind her. They ate their pizza and Miley gave Beary a bottle of milk as they talked about the newest Disney movie they had watched.

"Now what?" Nate asked.

"Um… since I cooked you get to do the dishes," Miley said.

Groaning, Nate got up and cleared the table. Picking up Beary, Miley walked towards her bathroom. "It's time to get you ready for bed," she cooed to the teddy bear.

Nate shook his head as he pretended to wash the dishes. "Oh no!" he heard Miley yell from the bathroom, making him drop the plate he was holding and run to the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he found her sitting on the bathroom floor, crying.

She held out her palm, pieces of purple plastic in her hands. "It broke," she said through her tears.

"What was it?"

"My favorite **sparkly purple toothbrush**," she said in gasps as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. "It broke!"

"It's okay," he said as he tried to calm her down. "I'm sure you're mom can get you a new toothbrush."

"But it's not the same!" she wailed. "I want Brushy."

"Brushy?" Nate asked with a confused look on his face.

"The toothbrush!" Miley answered, her crying getting louder.

"Okay, okay," Nate said, looking around frantically to try to find something to make her stop crying. Reaching into the pocket of his shorts, he pulled out a gumball he was saving for later and offered it to her. "Do you want a gumball?"

"Is it pink?" Miley asked, feebly.

"No, it's blue."

"That's good too," she said with a smile as she reached her hand out to snatch the gumball from his palm and pop it into her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The next part of our two favorite seven year old adventure... :) Michelle and I are in the middle of writing the next two chapters. So be on the lookout... also, we are announcing winners really soon for our first official challenges... PLUS, we got issued a two challenged, so far, I think we will be writing one of them for sure. So if you have challenges for us, please post them on our official FORUM. :) Hopefully you guys enjoy this update...

**Title: The Lesson about Poodles with its fur dyed Pink**

**Author: ttran59**

**Challenge:**

**- Miley learning to ride a bike**

**- a poodle who has pink fur**

**- chocolate ice cream**

* * *

"You better be holding on, Nathanial Grey!" Shouted the tiny brunette, her long curly hair cascaded down her back, as her little hands gripped the white handlebar.

It was another day in the sunny air of Toulca Lake, CA, and a perfect day, for a day on a bike. The bike was every girl's dream, from the sparkly pink chrome finished, to the white tassel handlebars, the bike was made for one girl. And that girl would not accept anything less than perfection. The only thing in the way of her perfect day on her perfect bike was... the fact that she had absolutely no idea how to ride the darn thing.

So with her tiny hands clamped around the handlebars, her white sandaled feet stepping on the pedal, the brown curly hair boy gripping the back end of the bike hoisting up the contraption, as she slowly made her way down the block.

His little feet running to keep in step with the rolling wheel of bike, he let out an exasperated sigh, "I am!"

With an abrupt halt, the tiny legs immediately stop pedaling, as he ran into the back wheel groaning in pain. His hands gripping hand to keep the bike balanced as the set of blue eyes glared at the boy, the little girl shouted, "If I fall, you will be in big trouble!"

Nodding his head in defeat, he followed closely behind her, as she continued her journey down the block. The minutes ticked, as they got farther down the road, Miley finding momentum, as she pedal the wheel on the bike, the speed picking up. The sound of Nate's shoe sole, slapping against the pavement as he ran after her, his hand breaking contact from the back seat. Slowly, he lent over at his waist, panting, as he tried to catch his breath only to glance up to see Miley's curly locks billowing against the wind.

He watched as she slowly became a distant figure, before he finally regained his breath of air. Everything was fine, until he heard her loud screeching scream. In an instant his eyes glanced up landing on the figure toppling onto the hard ground, her bike falling onto her body. Quickly he ran over to the little girl, his eyes wide with fright.

There she laid on the ground, skinned knee, as the tears slowly seeped down her cheek. The sound of her wailing risen in volume as Nate got closer, he quickly fell to her side, gathering her into his arms. With all her might, she pushed her arms forward, against his chest, shoving him off her as she wipe the tears from her face.

With one look on her furious face, he knew he was in trouble.

"I told you not to let go!" she yelled, rubbing her bleeding knee.

He wore the expression of guilt, his gaze downcast onto her injured leg, "I'm sorry, I was trying to catch my breath. Are you ok?"

Shaking her head, her lips pouted into a frown.

"What happen?" Nate voice asked cautiously.

Her voice quivered, as she glanced over to the fallen heap of her bike, beneath the frame was a moving figure, "I ran over a dog."

Pushing himself off the ground and over to her bike, he pulled up the bike frame revealing a little pink poodle, shaking in fear. Stroking it softly, the dog glance over at Nate before standing up, and quickly running off.

Turning around he saw Miley's tiny body, still on the ground, her knees pulled up to her chest. Wearing the largest pout as the tears trickled down her face, she quietly said, "I never want to ride a bike again."

Sighing, Nate slowly made his way over to his best friend, settling onto the ground beside her. Placing a gentle arms onto her shoulder, as she rested her head onto his, he spoke softly, "Don't say that Miley. It's ok, we can try again later, how about we go back to my house and get my mom to take us to go get ice cream?"

Turning her head to meet his gaze, her voice soft, "Can I get Chocolate?"

"Of course! Now let's get this bike back home. And next time, remember to not run over Poodle's with pink fur."

* * *

A/N: Reviews are always sweet! Just like chocolate ice cream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys it's Michelle! This is the next installment of our little story! Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Title: I'm the Princess**

**Author: Miixaoo**

**Challenge:**

**-Miley's wearing a tiara and pink satin sash**

**-Nate agreeing to let her put makeup on him**

**-Nate saying "Not too much blush, my skin is sensitive."**

Waiting very impatiently by the front door, Miley tapped her little foot against the oak wood floors while wondering what was taking Nate so long to get there. They had specifically agreed on a play date at exactly five o'clock, and he was officially six minutes late. Although to adults six minutes wasn't long at all, to a seven year old who wanted to play, six minutes was an eternity.

Hearing the doorbell ring, she rushed passed her mother's legs to open the door even though she was always told not to answer the door without an adult present. But she couldn't help it, she was just a little eager. Pulling open the front door, she placed her little hands on her little hips, "You're late," she huffed, looking at the curly headed boy standing beside his mother on her porch.

"Hi Mrs. Grey," she greeted with a smiled on her face. If no one knew what her personality was like, you would think she was bipolar with her extreme changes in demeanor.

Before receiving an answer in return, Miley grabbed Nate's hand and dragged him towards her playroom, leaving the two mothers watching their antics in amusement.

"Come see what my parents bought me today," she exclaimed as they neared the door to her fully decked out playroom. Sitting in the middle of the room was a child size replica of a castle, complete with a tower and drawbridge. How they had managed to actually fit the castle in the room was still a mystery. "Isn't it pretty?" she asked as she stood staring at it.

"It's a castle," Nate stated, not nearly as excited about it as she was.

It's not just _a_ castle Nate," she said, giving him a sharp look. "It's _my_ castle."

He rolled his chocolate brown eyes at her, still not seeing what the big deal was. Yeah it was cool, but he couldn't let her know that. His brothers had told him that it was girly to like girl things and his brothers were older so he took everything they said seriously.

"Come on let's play," Miley said, pushing him all the way inside the room. Leaving him standing just inside the door, she pranced towards her Barbie vanity play set and placed the jeweled encrusted **tiara** on top of her curls before putting on the **pink satin sash **with the word 'Princess" across it. "I'll be the princess and you can be my stepsister."

"What?" Nate exclaimed.

"You know, like Cinderella," she explained like it was common sense.

"Why can't I be a boy?" Nate whined.

"Because I want you to be the stepsister," she said, pulling out the play makeup set her mother had just bought her. "Now come here so I can put lipstick on you."

"Uh uh!" he said, shaking his head violently. "No way am I letting you put makeup on me!"

"You can't be the stepsister if you don't put on the makeup."

"Well then I won't be the stepsister," he declared.

"You don't want to play with me?" Miley questioned, her voice shaking and her eyes becoming watery.

Seeing that she was about to cry, Nate started to panic. He didn't like it when Miley cried. "Okay, okay." he said in a defeated tone. "**I'll let you put makeup on me**." Hearing his consent, Miley immediately brightened up, clapping her hands excitedly before picking up the makeup palette. "But only a little bit."

She nodded her head, opening up the case. Using the eye shadow brush, she dabbed it in the pink circle before telling Nate to close his eyes. Lightly, she spread it across his right eyelid, repeating the process for his left. Feeling like it wasn't bright enough, she decided to add the baby blue colored shadow on top of the pink that she had already applied. Next, she smeared a generous amount of cherry flavored lipgloss over his lips, telling him not to lick it off until they were done playing. Picking up the blush next, she brushed it across his cheekbones.

"**Not too much blush, my skin is sensitive**," Nick cautioned, opening one eye to peek at her work in the mirror but Miley was standing in front of it, blocking his way.

Putting the finishing touches on his face, she smiled to herself, admiring her artwork. "All done," she exclaimed, moving from in front of him so he could see.

"I look like a clown," Nate said as he looked at himself.

"No you don't," she snapped, walking over to her dress up trunk. "You look pretty."

"Yuck," Nick exclaimed, making a disgusted face. "Pretty is for girls. Boys are suppose to be manly."

Miley scoffed, throwing a blue dress at his feet. "Put that on."

Picking it up carefully between his forefinger and thumb, he looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm not wearing a dress."

"Why not?" Miley questioned, her hands coming to rest on her hips as she rested her weight on her right leg. "It's part of the game."

"Dresses are for girls Miles," he explained. "I'm not a girl."

"Today you are," she said.

"Miley…" he whined, not wanting to put on the poofy blue dress with white frills along the neckline.

"Please," she said, sticking her bottom lip out to pout at him.

He always fell prey to her puppy dog face and she knew it too. That's why she always used it against him to get her way. "Fine," he said, unzipping the back of the dress to pull it over his clothes.

He had one foot inside the dress and was about to put his other foot in when he heard laughter coming from the doorway. Both Miley's and his heads shot towards the door, seeing his two older brothers standing there. Quickly dropping the dress in a pool of fabric onto the floor, he stepped away from it with an innocent look on his face. "I wasn't doing anything."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys... it's Michelle. Just wanted to post the next challenge up... and say thank you for all of those who review. Tiff and I really appreciate it and we would also like to thank the readers who voted for the Niley Challenge we are also holding... don't forget that the next challenge for that will be up next wednesday... but next wednesday is also my birthday! so as a gift to me... take some time to read it and vote for your favorite on the poll we will put up that day! Ok I think thats it... thanks a million!

* * *

Challenge:

Nate's Birthday

Miley jealous because Nate has a bouncy house

A grinning Nate stood before the doorway, a paper crown set on top of his brown curls. He was excited, because today was a very special day. Everything was absolutely perfect and there was nothing that could ruin his day. Standing in the center of the two story foyer, his eyes drifted around the room, turning in his spot, he watched the bright color streamers and the large banner that hung across the doorway. In big letters they announced to the world that today was his day.

Happy 7th Birthday Nate

He smiled to himself as he listened to the loud sounds of shuffling he heard from within the kitchen. The movements of his family as they got ready for his party.

Just as he started heading down the hallway he stopped short. The sound of the chiming doorbell made him switch direction in his path. With fast feet he made his way back to the front door as his mom entered the hallway.

"There's my birthday boy!" Denise cooed, rushing over to him, placing wet kisses on his cheeks, as he squirmed in her arm, before dragging him to the door to greet their guest.

Swinging open the front door he saw the standing figure within the doorway waiting to be greeted. There the little brunette spitfire stood beside a beaming Tish. Her long chestnut locks were neatly braided into two perfect pig tails, trailing down her back. A large blue box hoisted in her arms, with a silver bow resting centered. The angelic smile painted on her face could almost fool him. Key word, almost.

With perfect manners, the little brunette spoke, cheerful as sunshine, her words ringing like bells, "Hello, Mrs. Jonas. Thank you for inviting me over today."

Mrs. Jonas smiled at the little girl, "Hello, Miley, I'm glad you are here to help celebrate Nate's birthday, I'm sure he told you about the special surprise we have for you."

Her eyes immediately darted to the curly hair boy standing beside his mother, slightly hidden behind her towering form. He could see the glint of mischief twinkling in her eyes, as she plastered a wide smile onto her face, "Happy Birthday Nate!"

Shuffling his weight onto his feet, he darted his glaze down onto the ground. Before he murmured softly, "Thanks, Miley."

Mrs. Jonas led them into the house, as she shut the door behind her before she led Tish into the kitchen leaving the two kids alone. Nate knew immediately that things would only go downhill from there, being left alone with someone as vindictive as Miley. Before he could even turned to leave, Miley's usual bossy side took over, as she knocked off the paper crown resting on the bed of brown chocolate curls.

With a sneer on her face, she spoke, "Just because today is your birthday, don't think for a second you are in charge." Her hand resting firmly on her hip.

Nate nodded quickly, before his voice guarded spoke, "Ok Miley, well do you want to go into the back yard? My parents got me a moon bounce tent for my birthday."

The sneer on Miley face spoke in volume, before she scoffed, "So you think just because you got a Moon Bounce tent for your birthday, you think I'm going to be nice to you Nathaniel?" The way she said his name, was already filled with disgust.

Shaking his head in fear, he looked at the girl standing in front of him, her stance was defensive, her arms crossed across her body. He spun on the ball of his heel, as he walked with quick paces down the hallway and through the kitchen to the sliding door. With a quick tug he made his way to the backyard leaving a sulking Miley alone.

She stomped her feet with annoyance, as she followed behind the birthday boy, before she stop just outside the sliding glass door. Her eyes wide as she stared at the big blue and red Moon Bounce tent. Her lip quivered in a pout, as she watched in jealousy. Her eyes green with envy that he had a bigger and better birthday then her Princess theme birthday party. She could see within the little screen tent, where she watched the boy jump up and down with laughter. His curls bouncing with each jump he took.

Tugging open the sliding door, she stomped her way across the green lawn, sliding into the moon bounce tent. One thing clear on her mind.

She would show him who's boss.


End file.
